


Just the Necessities

by iwannabe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Feels, Awesome Ladies Feels, Coffee is life, Darcy Feels, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is the new girl, Elevators are bad, F/M, Making Friends, Multi, Natasha knows secrets, Pain-lots of pain, Protective Avengers, Steve is a little shit, Steve is still an idiot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, WTF? how did that happen??, suddenly sexy, the hulk is a big baby, tony's mind is blown, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabe/pseuds/iwannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jane find themselves working in The Avengers Tower and while Jane doesn't care what happens so long as she has Pop-tarts and coffee, Darcy on the other hand decides to make friends with the Avengers.  The only problem is a stupid, sexy super soldier won't give her the time of day until suddenly that all changes.</p>
<p>This is my first ficlet on this site and in this genre so be gentle!  Clearly, all the characters are not mine or I'd be swimming in $$.  And trust me, sooooo AU it's not even funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making friends

CHAPTER 1

 

It was just coffee, really.

 

Darcy stepped out of the lab slash Jane’s science aquarium (as Darcy dubbed the glass surrounded room) to make the thrice daily run to get coffee from the communal kitchen in the Avengers Tower. She had to admit it was pretty sweet living here after Stark scooped Jane and her up after the fall of SHIELD. Stark didn’t skimp on anything. Really, the tower was like a playground for overgrown (and super) kids. Swank rec room with all the bells and whistles, media room with any movie and game you would ever want, and no less than three kitted-out gyms for the superheroes among them. Darcy knew a ton of people who would give their left arm to be here and how lucky was she that she got to live here?

 

Following the very circuitous route to the kitchen (Darcy got lost for the first week and Barton would call out from the vents giving her directions-thanks Clint!), Darcy saw Stark up ahead muttering to himself staring at some papers in his hand.

 

“What’s up Tony? Lost your mind yet?” Darcy snarked. 

 

She and Tony had this weird, sarcasm-infested relationship that would often digress into verbal sparring matches to see who would out-sass the other. And strangely enough, she was the only one Tony allowed to call him out. Pepper loved Darcy since she says it keeps Tony on his toes and out of her hair. Jane calls him Darcy’s sarcastic soul-mate, whatever that was supposed to mean.

 

Tony looked up from his papers startled and wide-eyed, his face visibly pale, and stared at Darcy, his lips twisted in a scowl-pout. He pointed his finger at her, shaking slightly, “You…you…just…yeah, no. Not now Lewis, gotta check to make sure…gotta make sure it’s right” and watched him toddle off to his lab still muttering to himself. 

 

Even for Tony that was weird, Darcy thought, but put it out of her mind to go and grab some of the delicious necessity of life called coffee. She had had coffee in all its various forms, the diner sludge masquerading as coffee, the boho niche coffee sold in hipster cafes, the over-dressed but going nowhere coffee like Starbucks, and the plain Jane (snort) coffee you make at home. But she had to admit, and she certainly wasn’t telling Tony, no way, no how, thank-you, that the fancy pants coffee maker in the Avengers kitchen made the BEST coffee she has ever had the undying pleasure of drinking. She was drooling just thinking about it when she rounded the corner and smacked directly into a very large and very built chest.

 

“Ugh…sorry,” she squeaked out and then focussed on who it was she slammed into while waxing poetic about her coffee.

 

“Please watch where you are going, Miss Lewis,” stated the brooks-no-argument voice of one Steve Rogers, as he cast her a sidelong glance, hastily moving past her and down the hallway out of sight.

 

Darcy grumbled under her breath and glared down the empty hallway, “Yeah, always polite goody-two shoes Captain America my ass.” Huffing, she straightened out her glasses and continued in to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of goodness for both her and Jane.

 

Darcy prided herself on being able to get along with just about anybody-that is-until she came to Avengers Tower. She suspected that they’d be a harder sell since they are all such disparate personalities and she knew that she wasn’t always someone’s cup of tea. Considering everyone who lived here, she never thought that the one person she would have a personality conflict would be with Captain America. She honestly expected to be more worried about Black Widow (even though she had some serious heroine worship going on there). The spy was known to be stand-offish and coolly elusive so Darcy thought she would have to be careful and low key to gain her acceptance. Oddly enough, Natasha was the first Avenger (besides Thor because you know-Jane) she befriended. All it took was some awesome Stoli vodka and a chick flick on a Friday night and by the end of it they were practically besties.

 

On the heels of that night with Natasha, she and Clint became friends. After nursing the wicked vodka hangover from hell, she was relaxing in the media room and playing a game of Mario Kart on the 92 inch plasma TV. Next thing she knew, Clint had dropped from the ceiling, grabbed the other controller and proceeded to spend the next four hours trying to wipe her butt. Didn’t work though, Darcy was and is still to this day, the reigning Queen of Mario Kart. From that day on Clint Barton was like her brother, often being found together squabbling over Call of Duty.

 

Tony was next on the acceptance list, along with Dr. Bruce Banner. Or rather, the Hulk. It came about 2 weeks later when Darcy was sent to Tony and Bruce’s lab to get a proton something or other for Jane when she came upon Tony trying to test out a Hulk tranquilizing dart that he fixed into the Iron Man cuff. Just as Darcy opened the door to the lab, Tony accidentally sent an electrical charge through the cuff and shot the dart into Bruce’s arm. However instead of the tranquilizing effects the dart was supposed to have, it accelerated Bruce’s green side and Tony yelled wildly, “Get out! Get out! Code Green, Code Green Jarvis!” and ran for the door bowling Darcy over, leaving her alone with a partially turned Hulk. Jarvis, Tony’s AI, sounded the alarms and the noise was agitating Bruce even further so Darcy did the only thing she could think of by screaming at Jarvis to turn off the alarms in the lab. Around that time she noticed that the doors to the lab sealed behind her, effectively locking her in with the Hulk.

 

“Jarvis,” Darcy whispered as she watched Bruce’s transformation in horror, “Play Brahm’s Lullaby and cut off any other noise from outside.”

 

Darcy crouched down behind the lab table and kept her eyesight on Bruce as the violin strains of the lullaby played throughout the lab. Turning to look at the door, she saw Tony frantically trying to gain admittance to the lab to try and reach her, wildly gesticulating at the ceiling. Within moments, the rest of the Avengers arrived and were shocked at what they saw.

 

The Hulk, rather than breaking everything in sight was just sitting on the floor quietly. Darcy slowly came out from behind the lab table and carefully made her way over to him. He gave a noncommittal ‘Hmmf’ as Darcy sat down beside him to listen to the music.

 

Seeing that the Hulk was calm, Darcy whispered, “Jarvis, can you slowly dim the lights?” 

 

They sat together for about 10 minutes in the now dimmed light and the Hulk wavered and lay down on the floor. Darcy reached over and found an emergency blanket tucked under the lab table and spread it over the Hulk’s shoulders. Soon, all that could be heard were the Hulk’s snores and Darcy asked Jarvis to let her out of the lab.

 

Once she was safely outside the peacefulness of the lab, Darcy permitted herself a small breakdown as Jane grabbed her in a smothering hug with fear-filled tears in her eyes. Tony was so impressed he dubbed Darcy the Hulk Babysitter to anyone who would listen. Bruce, after his nap and was dressed again, came to apologize to Darcy but she wouldn’t hear of it and told him that if anything they could be nap buddies. Bruce gave her a shy smile and thanked her.

 

That left Captain America to befriend and frankly she was looking forward to it. She had loved all the stories of Captain America growing up, his friend Bucky Barnes and the Howling Commandoes. She had watched all the black and white propaganda films of the time and even went as Captain America for Halloween when she was a kid. When she was older she studied his efforts and missions more in depth and adored the history classes in university that touched on Captain America. When the world found out that he was saved from the ice and saw him in real life she was speechless at how handsome he was. It was safe to say Darcy had nursed a small (HUGE) crush on one Captain America.

 

Her chance came from simple observation. She noticed Steve ate a lot of food several times as day as his super-sized body needed the nutrition to function properly. She would often come upon him in the kitchen as she was refilling her cup of coffee as he was making an afternoon snack. Thinking about how Steve had literally lost everything, his family and friends, she decided to institute Sunday dinners. The team seemed very happy about this but she really wanted to make the first one special just for Steve.

 

She researched and found recipes from a 1940’s cookbook for Thanksgiving. The amount of food would have to be tripled but in this day and age it’s easier to find the items listed. Darcy made a shopping list and got Jarvis to make sure the items were ready for Saturday. Sunday morning dawned and Darcy flew to the kitchen and set up shop. She diced and grated, cleaned and stuffed, pureed and whipped all day long with the end result as a resplendent Thanksgiving dinner. Calling everyone to the dining room (via Jarvis, of course) she proudly displayed her monster-sized turkey-40 pounds! and arranged all the other dishes buffet style on the countertop: giblet gravy, chestnut stuffing, mashed potatoes, brussel sprouts, , cheese wafers, baked pork loin, apple sauce, baked ham, candied sweet potatoes, and cauliflower au gratin. For dessert there was pumpkin or apple pie with whipped cream, candied orange peel, hot mince pie, and plum pudding with rum sauce. Bread sticks, salted almonds, cranberry jelly, celery sticks, and olives dotted the dining table in dishes. Crossing her metaphorical fingers, she hope Steve liked it.

 

As they all sat down to eat, she smiled at all of them and said proudly, “Welcome to Sunday night dinner! And in honor of this special occasion I made a 1940’s style Thanksgiving dinner with lots for extras so dig in everyone! 

 

The dinner went smoothly and she surreptitiously peeked over at Steve to see if he was enjoying his food. Steve had his head bent over his plate, picking, and every once in a while would chew slowly while his teammates ate heartily and with laughter. Not wanting to make a scene by calling him out, she asked him politely to pass her the salt and pepper. He barely lifted his head and reached out a long arm and dropped them in front of her and then he turned and started talking to Clint about an upcoming mission. Bewildered, Darcy managed to call out to him ”T-thank-you.” Steve just turned his head and nodded and then kept on talking to Clint.

 

When it was clear that everyone had eaten their fill (and were in a turkey haze), Darcy had stood up to take the first plates to the kitchen when Pepper told her to go sit down and she was not to do the dishes that her and Tony (who protested loudly but was silenced by the Pepper stare) would take care of it. When she turned back, Steve was gone.

 

From that moment on every interaction with Steve (though there weren’t many because he seemed to leave a room when she entered) was cold and stilted. He was the only one who still called her Miss Lewis. She couldn’t figure out how she had offended him and privately she was hurt when he didn’t even say thank-you for the meal she had made.

 

Which led to today’s standoffish encounter, one amongst many. He’s an ass, Darcy scowled to herself, but then thought lustfully of his sexy body. But what an ass, she smirked to herself and meandered back to the lab coffee in hand.


	2. Elevator Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that make you go , hmmmm... you'll get it when you read it ;)

CHAPTER 2

 

About a month had passed since the Thanksgiving dinner incident and things were still at a standstill between her and Steve.  After trying to initiate some sort of conversation only to be rebuffed time and time again, Darcy decided that spending her time cultivating the friends she already made with the other Avengers would be her best option.

 

That was why she found herself one night watching an excellent episode of the Walking Dead with Clint and Natasha beside her on Stark’s overstuffed couches.

 

“So Daryl, is he shooting them right?” Darcy asked crunching through a handful of popcorn.

 

“Yeah, but I’m waaaaay better,” harrumphed Clint, crossing his arms, “And don’t call me that.”

 

“Well at least he’s better looking doing it,” she teased and at that point found a pillow mashed against her face.

 

“She does have a point,” drawled Natasha cheekily, “Don’t you think you could put some more…I don’t know...sexy moves into it?”

 

“Hey!  I am damn sexy when I shoot,” Clint pouted.

 

“Just making sure you’re not shooting blanks,” smirked Darcy and dissolved into giggles, Natasha joining in.

 

“You guys suck,” Clint pouted and got up to go to the kitchen, “I need another beer.  Want anything?”

 

Both ladies waved him off and continued watching the show when Natasha leaned over and asked right out of nowhere,”  So what’s the deal with you and Steve?”

 

Darcy looked over at Natasha’s expectant face and sighed, “Nothing, as far as I know.  Why?”

 

“Just seems that you two don’t talk much and from what I can see you keep your distance.  So what’s the story?”

 

Realizing Natasha was going to interrogate her to spill her guts whether she wanted to or not, Darcy grabbed the remote, paused the show, and turned over to Natasha.

 

 “To be honest there isn’t much of a story.  I don’t think he likes me very much,” Darcy mumbled, picking her nails.

 

Natasha wrinkled her brows, “Why would you say that?”

 

Darcy spent the next ten minutes filling in Natasha about her encounters with Steve; everything from the failed-to-impress Thanksgiving dinner to most recently accidentally running into him.

 

“So you see, I just don’t think he likes me, but I honestly don’t know what I did wrong!” huffed a frustrated Darcy.

 

Natasha regarded Darcy for a moment and with a twist to her lips and a little nod she said,” Look Darcy, just don’t give up on him, OK?  Look, I don’t think you did anything wrong. Maybe he just needs some more time to warm up, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I get it.  It really hasn’t been that long since I’ve been here but it’s just weird you know?  I mean most people like to make friends, right?  Ahh, my head hurts thinking about all of this. Anyways, let’s quit talking about it and watch the show.”

 

With that, Darcy found the remote and pressed play just as Clint came back in and slid down between them.

 

“What’d I miss?” he asked.

 

************************************************************************************* 

To say the day was made of epic fail would be a gross understatement to other epic failures.

 

Darcy accidentally woke up half an hour after her alarm went off with her phone buzzing merrily, but before she could grab it, the phone managed to buzz itself off the table and hit the floor shattering the glass.

 

_Perfect, just perfect_ , Darcy thought.

 

Forcing herself out of her cocoon of blankets she rushed to her ensuite to get ready for work.

 

“Miss Lewis?  Your presence has been requested in the lab,” Jarvis intoned.

 

“No shit, J, I’m running a little late. Tell Jane I’ll be there soon?”  Darcy managed to splutter out through a mouth of toothpaste.

 

“Sir has requested your presence, not Miss Foster.  When shall I tell him you will arrive?”

 

“Shit, Tony?  What have you done now?  Give me 15 Jarvis, I gotta get some clothes on” as Darcy ran to her overstuffed wardrobe and pulled out some skinny jeans and a big oversize sweater.

 

“Very well Miss Lewis,” Jarvis replied.

 

Darcy managed to wiggle her way into her bra and panties (mismatched but who has time for that?) and made a last dash to the bathroom to throw on some lipstick and mascara and dragged a rough hairbrush through her unruly locks and swiftly flipped her hair up into a ponytail.  Throwing her clothes on and grabbing her iPod and broken phone she dashed down the corridor to hit the elevator.

 

“Hold the door!” as she saw the elevator doors closing up ahead but only managed to make the elevator as the doors shut.

 

“Crap, crap, crap!”  Darcy fumed and impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive back to her floor.  Getting more and more stressed she watched the elevator stop at practically every floor until finally after a thousand years (more like 5 minutes but who’s counting?) the doors lurched open and Darcy flung herself inside only to find herself standing right next to Steve.

 

_Oh great, just great_ , Darcy scowled to herself.

 

“Miss Lewis,” Steve said stiffly.

 

“Captain,” returned Darcy, equally as chilly.

 

The silence was deafening in the elevator and she swore she saw icicles forming between the two of them.  Rather than ponder the upcoming Ice Age growing in the elevator, Darcy threw in her ear buds and scrolled to her “Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy” playlist and zoned out trying to ignore the stupidly sexy soldier beside her.  It was kind of hard to do since he literally took up a lot of space but Darcy didn’t mind since it put her in proximity to his fantastic ass.  Sure, if he wanted a personality Cold War he would have it, that didn’t mean Darcy wasn’t open to ogling all the good parts.  She glanced down at her iPod to surreptitiously sneak a peek at said ass when she noticed him stiffen.  She looked up at him only to find him glaring down at her.

 

“Miss Lewis, I think—“Steve started to say but was cut off when a massive BOOM! rocked the elevator.  The carriage swung dangerously, Darcy bracing herself against the walls.  Steve and Darcy stared at each other as they felt the elevator shift and then a loud SNAP! as the elevator started to hurtle down at an alarming speed.

 

Darcy screamed and Steve grabbed a hold and hoisted her up into his arms.  Darcy scrambled for purchase on anything and found her fingers biting into Steve’s shirt, her legs automatically tightening around his waist.

 

“Hold on” he said breathlessly and popped open the ceiling tiles as the elevator continued its rocketing descent.

 

Steve jumped up and grabbed a hold of a handle just above the ceiling tiles suspending them both in mid-air as the elevator shot downward.  Meanwhile Darcy worked on unstitching he hands from Steve’s shirt to cling her arms around his neck and held on tight, her face smashed into his neck as she held on like a howler monkey.  Her heart beat loud in her chest as she fought to curtail her terrified whimpers by biting her lip and breathing heavily.

 

Mere seconds had passed, but that’s all it took as the elevator crashed with a jaw snapping jolt, sending her and Steve crashing to the floor of the elevator.  Dust and debris toppled on them as Steve tried vainly to cover Darcy from most of the falling carnage.

 

Thankfully, the elevator had stopped, and although it looked worse for wear, Darcy was just glad to be alive.  She lay on the floor, her body half covered by Steve but she was sore all over from crash.  Hearing a groan beside her, she looked over at Steve through a cracked lens of her glasses and saw him slowly sit up as he shook his head.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked concerned.

 

“Y-yeah, I-I think s-so, “ Darcy spit out as her teeth chattered.

 

Steve looked around the elevator surveying the damage and grimacing, pried open the doors to reveal pandemonium outside. 

“Get a medic!” Steve yelled out as he saw Stark’s security teams scrambling.

 

Steve ducked back in the elevator and picked her up bridal-style and walked out just in time to see Tony running towards them.

 

“Holy shit! Are you guys, OK?” Tony asked, his face in sheer panic.

 

At that moment, Jane came flying out of nowhere and pried Darcy from Steve’s grasp.

 

“Darcy!!” she screeched and held on to her crying, rocking Darcy back and forth in a hug and muttering on and on how she could have died and she was never letting her out of her sight again.  Darcy tried to disentangle herself from Jane and looked up and saw Thor making his way over, his face a mixture of concern and anger.

 

“Who has done this foul deed?”  he demanded, “They will know the beat of my hammer!”

 

“Just what I want to know Point Break, I’m going to find out how this happened,” Tony said and promptly whipped out his Stark phone to talk to building maintenance.

 

“Jane, Jane honey, you’re gonna have to let me go, can’t breathe!”  Darcy gasped.

 

“Sorry! Sorry!  I was just so worried about you!  Jarvis told everyone what was happening and we came here as soon as we heard!” Jane cried.

 

Thor hugged both of them together and peered down at Darcy.  “Are you alright Shield Sister?  I swear upon my father’s throne that I will find who has done this thing and punish them like the dogs they are.”

 

Darcy looked up to Thor and smiled brokenly, “Thanks big guy, but right now I could use a drink of water—,“ and upon looking down at herself,” and apparently a change of clothes.”

 

The medical team arrived and Jane shooed Darcy over to them to be fully checked out.  She had lost Steve in the midst of the drama unfolding and looked around for him and saw him talking to Tony in the corner, a very stern expression on his face and arms folded across his chest.  Darcy felt such a huge amount of gratefulness to him, despite his dislike of her and resolved herself to go and thank him personally for what he did.  Shooing away the medics, she gingerly made it to her feet and walk/hobbled over to him.

 

“Steve?” Darcy said hoping to gain his attention.

 

Steve turned around and took in her appearance.

 

 “All checked out?” indicating the medical team wrapping up.

 

Darcy nodded her head and said ”Yes, but I just want to—“

 

“Good,” he interrupted and walked away from her with Tony talking about the structure of the elevator shaft.

 

“—say thank-you,” Darcy trailed off, watching as they both argued over contractors and building codes. 

 

_Geez, rude much?_ thought Darcy.

 

Jane appeared at her side to take her back to her rooms in Tony’s private elevator.  As she shuffled away, she saw Natasha appear from around a corner, her eyes straying from Darcy to Steve with a rather pensive look on her face.

 

Darcy didn’t know much, but one thing she was sure of from this whole experience was that although Steve was still as standoffish as could be his body certainly wasn’t.  As she was holding on to him for dear life she felt an unmistakeable erection through Steve’s pants. She didn’t want to dwell on what that could possibly mean since she was too tired to sort it all out right then and let Jane drag her upstairs to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have blown my socks off! Thanks for all the Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks--you know how to treat a girl right!  
> And just as an FYI, I think I know where this is going so I'm expecting maybe 5 chapters total?? But don't hold me to it ;)


	3. Explanations

CHAPTER 3

 

Jane insisted Darcy take the next couple of days off.  In the end she was happy that she didn’t put up too much of a fight because the next day she felt like every bone in her body had broken and were slowly knitting themselves back together.  Darcy only managed to hobble from the couch to the washroom most of the time and even that was a very painful 10 feet to say the least.  At least she was alive and here to tell about it.

 

By the 4th day, Darcy was bored silly.  It was only after much cajoling and reassurances she was fine, _geez_ , that Jane allowed her back in the lab and only on the condition that Darcy do no running and just sit.  At this point she would have agreed to just about anything just to be able to work instead of laying around.  She would be lying if she said she was comfortable the whole time since every muscle ached like she ran 3 marathons, but she certainly wasn’t going to say that to Jane lest she find herself confined to bed. 

 

There was still no word on what actually happened with the elevator crashing, but this being the Avengers Tower it could be anything.  Was it really a malfunction or was it the next wannabe supervillain?  The lack of factual information and deep speculation kept Darcy and Jane a little on edge.

 

“Miss Foster and Miss Lewis, Sir has requested you attend a meeting in the conference room,” Jarvis stated.

 

“We will be there shortly Jarvis,” Jane called out and threw a significant look at Darcy.

 

“Maybe we’ll finally have some answers,” Darcy said as they left the lab.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The conference room was located just the floor below the penthouse and that meant taking the elevator.  Darcy wasn’t going to lie, it made her nervous to go in but she figured that the only way to get over things was to go through them so she steeled her nerves and got on (didn’t mean she didn’t hold her breath a little).

 

The conference room looked like the deck of the Starship Enterprise, causing Darcy to have a little fangirl moment.  She took in the plush black leather seats that surrounded a spacious oval glass table that recessed into the floor.  On a platform surrounding the entire table were spaces for built in desk and chair modules.  Behind the head of the table slightly raised was a fully stocked bar.  At the front of the room overlooking the table was a huge TV screen that she was sure doubled as a computer monitor.  Tony had truly outdone himself.

 

I was then that she noticed all the Avengers and Pepper sitting at the table with two spots empty for her and Jane to occupy.

 

“Ladies, glad you could join us, “ Tony greeted and turned his chair around to smile and give a wink to Darcy, “Got some info you guys probably want to know about.”

 

“Does this have to do with the elevator?” Jane demanded, her nerves clearly frazzled.

 

“Yeah, just let me pull up these pictures so I can show you” as Tony flicked the remote.

 

The pictures showed the interior shaft of the elevator all from different angles.  The first picture showed the shredded cables that held the elevator, twisted and frayed metal splayed out like a spider.  The second and third pictures showed the scratching on the walls of the shaft of the emergency brakes as they tried to slow the elevator’s descent.  The fourth and fifth pictures showed the brakes themselves, partially ripped from the carriage and looking more like scrap metal than anything else.

 

“As you can see, with Jarvis’ help, I tried to put together what exactly happened to cause the elevator to collapse.  Jarvis, pull up the enlargements of the cable.”  Tony directed.

 

Flickering on the screen, you could see tiny shear marks where the cables twisted and finally snapped under the weight of the carriage.

“So you can see where the stress of the metal was taken on each of these lines,” Tony pointed out “And this shows how the final snaps happened.  Jarvis, enlarge please.”

 

All the Avengers stared at the enlargement, and for a moment it was unclear what Darcy was looking at.

 

“Notice that the metal in the core of the cables appears to be shredded.  Now look at the metal on the outside of the cables.”

 

It showed that each of the metal cords that made the cable of the exterior where horizontal, not a shredded pattern like the core cords.

 

“What does this mean?”  Steve asked.

 

“It means,” said Tony, “That someone deliberately scored the outside edges of the cables, weakening them.”

 

Gasps and growls came from around the table as they digested this news.

 

“What about the other pictures?” said Bruce   ”Just the scoring wouldn’t have made the elevator drop like it did.”

 

“You’re right,“  said Tony flicking to the pictures of the brakes “Jarvis enlarge please.”

 

It was subtle but with Tony pointing out the fastenings on the brakes, every single one had their bolts loosened.

 

“Now if it was just one or two bolts,” continued Tony  ”You could understand that happening with the sheer pressure and weight of the carriage.  But every single bolt?  No there really is no other explanation.”

 

Darcy felt faint as she wrapped her head around what Tony was suggesting.

 

“You mean that the elevator was sabotaged?” Darcy asked, her eyes as wide as saucers, “But why?  I mean I understand all the Avengers being targeted but that elevator is communal!  It could have been anyone on the elevator.”

 

“Good question kiddo, I’m not really sure,” Tony said.

 

“So let me get this straight, we don’t know if this was a targeted sabotage or if it was random?  How are we going to keep everyone safe?” Clint asked.

 

Tony pursed his lips, his shoulders stiff with supressed anger responded, “ I have Jarvis scanning the entire building right now and has been since the crash.  He’s looking for any more anomalies that weren’t in the original designs or upgrades we didn’t know about.  I’ll be damned if I can’t keep my building safe.”

 

“I’ll check out your contractors Stark, see if there’s anyone on a work crew that shouldn’t be there,” volunteered Natasha.

 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure you have access to HR files.  Jarvis and Pepper vetted the contractors beforehand but you never know something might have slipped through.”

 

Tony scrubbed a hand over his face and let out a weary sigh, “ Look  guys, I just want to say sorry for everything.  But to be honest I am extremely pissed right now that someone got through my security.  I’ll need your help to plug the holes.”

 

“I think we all need to be a little more on guard in the tower,” said Steve, “See anyone suspicious, someone not supposed to be there and flag them down.”

 

“Shield brother Steve is correct,“ said Thor  “Sometimes it is those persons in the lowliest of positions who can pass by unnoticed but wreak the most damage.”

 

At Thor’s words, Tony’s eyes widened and turned to Natasha, “Cleaning staff?”

 

“On it.  Maybe day-trippers?” Natasha queried.

 

“Possible.  Maintenance is clean,” stated Tony.

 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” said Natasha quirking an eyebrow.

 

“True enough,” Tony nodded with a grimace.

 

The remainder of the meeting was the Avengers deciding who was going to do random patrols (Steve and Thor), vet the science staff(Bruce), see to internal systems(Clint), beef up physical security(Tony), and of course Natasha looking into contractors and staff.

 

Darcy didn’t quite know how to feel in the wake of the revelations.  Part of her was very angry that someone would want to hurt innocent people.  Another part was frightened that they could do it again.  But most of all she was determined that whoever did this would not make her change her life, to live in fear.  She looked over at Jane and she could see that equal determination in her eyes and knew that she wasn’t alone in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but it's a filler chapter that's necessary. I have to admit it was kind of like pulling teeth to get it to come together so sorry for the delay! Again, you guys rock my socks, thanks so much for all the attention!!


	4. The Good and The Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt. Fluff. Pain. That's the chapter. Carry on.

CHAPTER 4

 

Two weeks had passed since the elevator incident and life returned somewhat to normal after the Avengers set out to accomplish their individual tasks.  What remained a constant were the patrols of the building between missions.  Natasha had reviewed hundreds of files, observed each worker carefully, and interviewed some that she thought might hold some promise but conceded that there was not much to go on.  Clint had crawled through nearly every speck of duct work the building and had made sure that all the doors registered with proper card access.  There was some excitement when he found a few anomalies but in the end it came down to some faulty scanner units that needed to be replaced.  Tony had taken the old units and with Jarvis’ help searched their memory to see who used those doors.  All the units showed that each person that had access were authorized to be there so that lead fell to a dead end.  Bruce made sure all the science staff had their security credentials updated and their backgrounds checked through Natasha.  Tony implemented new security initiatives by hiring two additional night patrols and one person to stand guard during the day for each floor.  He also updated all the security software and started mandatory bag and X-ray scanners at the entrances to the building.  Thor and Steve would take turns patrolling the storage levels and garage.  When Steve complained about the amount of stuff Tony had stored making it next to impossible to scan properly for threats, Tony called in a storage and moving company to sort and destroy items, all under the very watchful gaze of all the Avengers.

 

With all the new initiatives put into place, Darcy was feeling safer during the day, and as a result was able to fall into her routines once again.  It was night time when the problems arose. Nightmares plagued her sleep and it was quite often she would wake screeching at the feeling of falling. Darcy was a mess:  her body covered in sweat, hair plastered to her head, nightclothes sticking to her overheated body as she gasped and shook.  One night, the dreams were so bad that she refused to go back to sleep.

 

 _Screw this_ , Darcy thought after another sleepless night, _I’ve gotta figure this out_.  After some research on nightmares and trauma (thanks Google!), she began a routine of going to the gym and doing some yoga.  On particularly harsh nights, she worked out her distress on the treadmill for an hour the next day.  After a few days of this she realized she felt a lot better both day and night and resolved to keep it up.  Jane noticed the changes in Darcy and asked her about it.

 

“I’m still trying to shake it off, you know?  I mean, I’m feeling good and I’m sleeping better so it can’t be a bad thing, right?  Hey, why don’t you come with me?”  Darcy asked.

 

Jane wanted to support Darcy so she agreed to join her.  Darcy had to admit the first time she saw Jane trying to do some yoga was a thing of hilarity.  She didn’t know how she managed to do it, (well yes she did but it was so funny watching), but when Jane tried to do a downward dog, she flipped over on her back using her face.  Jane just scowled up at her from the mat as Darcy full-on belly laughed at her friend.

 

“You didn’t tell me you wanted to do yoga,” Natasha said interrupting the giggling Darcy, “I would have come with.”

 

“Well I’m sure you’re going to do a whole lot better than Jane” Darcy smirked and indicated Jane on the floor who was trying to untangle her legs from the lotus position but looked more like an inverted pretzel.

 

Natasha joined them on the mats and showed them how to properly do yoga.  It was such a great work-out that all three of them decided to meet up every day.  Pepper had gotten wind of their get together and the trio became a foursome.

 

About a week later, while they were sitting having a cool-off bottle of water (and Jane whining that she wasn’t sure she had a spine anymore) that Natasha brought up the Steve situation.

 

“What happened with you and Steve after the elevator crashed?  I saw you try to talk to him but then he went to talk to Tony?” Natasha asked.

 

Taking a swig of her water and brushing a hand over her face to clear out a stray hair, “I don’t know.”

 

Natasha huffed and frowned. 

 

“Honestly I don’t!  I went up to him to thank him and he totally brushed me off.  All I know is that even a near death experience isn’t even enough for Steve to warm up to me.”

 

Natasha eyed Darcy shaking her head.

 

“Look, I’m just going to give up.  I tried, you know?  He clearly doesn’t want to be friends with me and I’m not stupid.  I know when I’m not wanted,” Darcy said bitterly.

 

“Who’s not wanted?” interrupted Pepper as she returned from the small kitchenette with another bottle of water.

 

Jane and Natasha looked at each other and both looked at Darcy.

 

Pepper eyed Darcy with her famous don’t-even-try-to-lie-to-me-I-will-find-out look.

 

Scowling, Darcy glared right back at each of them, ”You guys suck, you know that?”

 

Darcy filled Pepper in on Steve’s behaviour towards her and how she couldn’t figure out what she had done wrong.

 

“And that’s when this girl decided that she’s not wanted,” interrupted Jane “Which is totally ridiculous.  Steve’s the one missing out, not you.  You are awesome Darcy Lewis and I am so glad you are my friend.”

 

Darcy started to tear up, so very grateful for Jane and everything she had done for her.  Tony wanted Jane to come work for Stark Industries but Jane insisted that Darcy accompany her or she wouldn’t agree to the job.  Jane had fought for her and for that Darcy will forever be her best friend. 

 

Darcy grabbed a hold of Jane in a bone-crunching hug and proclaimed, “I am so glad you are my friend, you know you’re pretty awesomesauce too.”

 

Pepper was next and gave Darcy a gentle hug then made Darcy look into her eyes.  “You are a wonderful young woman that has unlimited potential and I am so very glad to call you my friend.”

 

Darcy gasped.  Pepper Potts, _the_ Pepper Potts thought she had unlimited potential?  Just wow.  Darcy was overwhelmed as she took in her friends.  She felt a surge of gratitude for everything they said and felt foolish after thinking she wasn’t wanted. It’s kind of hard to feel bad about yourself when here were the most excellent women she had ever met in front of her telling her she’s amazing.

 

“You see сестренка, you are very much wanted,” Natasha smiled and stroked Darcy’s arm comfortingly.

 

Darcy brushed the tears out of her eyes to notice little black streaks on her hands.

 

“Awww, you guys, you made my mascara run” Darcy pout/smiled, “Now I need to hit the showers.”

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

 

Darcy loved the perks of living in Stark Tower.  The ladies change room was so nice that it was more like a luxury spa than it was a locker room.  Marble was absolutely everywhere: marble floors, marble countertops, and marble shower dividers. There was even a lounging area with fainting couches and tables with the latest magazines.  There was a bank of showers along one wall, each cubicle with a private entrance and small shower stand with baskets of shampoos/conditioners, various bath items, and fluffy white folded towels.  On a balsa wood chair, lay a neatly folded white fluffy robe and slippers.  The shower stall itself was nothing to sniff at either with gleaming chrome fixtures, a rain shower showerhead, and no less than six pulsing jets on the sides of the stall.  Darcy was in heaven.

 

Darcy picked out a lovely Gardenia smelling shampoo and conditioner and set the taps in the shower to warm up.  She peeled of the sweat stained clothes and flung them over the back of the chair and entered the shower.  The rain shower was pure heaven and Darcy wet her hair to begin shampooing.  She noticed the water was getting hotter than what she liked and reached over to turn down the hot water.  But she kept getting hotter.  Irritated, Darcy fiddled with the taps and turned the hot water even lower but now the water felt like it was burning.  The burning sensation quickly amplified in seconds and Darcy started to scream and flung herself out of the shower.  The burning sensation didn’t stop and soon Darcy was writhing on the floor screeching and calling out for help.

 

Natasha was the first on the scene and her eyes widened in horror.  Darcy’s skin had started to blister and peel before her very eyes as Darcy cried out in agony.

 

“Jarvis! Call Dr. Banner and tell him to set up the medical bay.  Darcy’s been hurt!”

 

“Very well Miss Romanov, shall I call the other Avengers to attend?”

 

“Yes, tell them to go to Banner.  I’ll be bringing Darcy up.”

 

Darcy was in a sea of pain, her eyes blurred with tears and a never-ending sensation like thousands of needles burrowing their way into her skin.  She barely remembered Jane and Pepper joining Natasha in the locker room before she passed out.

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

  _So very itchy w_ ere the first thoughts Darcy had. She wanted to reach out and scratch her hands but her arms felt like lead and didn’t want to move.  Groggily, she started to listen around her.  _Voices?_  she listened. _Voices,_ she decided that sounded all mumbled and jumbled around her, some close and some far.  They were starting to make her dizzy and Darcy drifted off again.

 

She dreamed she saw Steve and he was sitting in front of her hanging his head and talking.  She tried to hear what he was saying and she made out snippets of phrases like “going to find them” and “so very sorry”.  She wanted to reach out to Steve and tell him that she was glad he was there but then he was gone. Once again, Darcy fell into a deeper sleep.

 

She tried opening her eyes at the sound someone made of a scraping chair across the floor.  The first slivers of light made her groan aloud and suddenly she heard Jane.

“Darcy?  Darcy, are you awake?  Please wake up!”  Jane begged.

 

“M’wake jus kill the lights,” Darcy croaked out.

 

Immediately the lights dimmed and Darcy slowly peeled her eyes open only to see a very blurry Jane.

 

“There you are,” she cooed, “Hiya hun, how are you doing?”

 

“Glasses,” Darcy said and reached out for Jane to give them to her.  That’s when Darcy noticed that Jane couldn’t give them to her because her hand was wrapped up.

 

“No, let me do it sweetie,” said Jane gently.

 

After Jane gingerly placed the glasses on Darcy, the world came into focus.  She saw that she was in the medical bay of the tower (again looking more like a spa retreat).  She looked down at her wrapped hand and noticed the bandages extended up her arm, across her chest and around her neck.

 

Jane reached over and grabbed a glass of water that was sitting on a table with a straw in it and held it up to Darcy.  Taking a sip and resting her head back, she could feel like her head was in a helmet.

  
“What happened?” Darcy asked, her voice a little clearer.

 

Jane started to tear up and opened her mouth to speak when Bruce came into the room.

 

“Oh good you’re awake, said Bruce smiling. “Glad to see you still with us.”

 

Jane looked at Bruce and decided that he should explain everything so she stood up from the chair beside Darcy’s bed and smiled at her. 

“I’m just going to go and tell everyone you’re awake, OK?  Bruce here will let you know what happened” as she nodded her head at Bruce and left.

 

Darcy focussed on Bruce expectantly, “So….”

 

Bruce sighed and pursed his lips, “What do you remember?”

 

“I remember going to take a shower in the locker room,” Darcy supplied, “But then the shower got too hot and then burning and then nothing…at least I think that’s what happened.”

 

“Well, so far you’re right, let me see if I can fill in a few blanks.  Natasha carried you in here with Jane and Pepper following.  It was clear that what happened to you caused your skin to start burning and it was blistering.”

 

“Wait—so I’m burned?  Is that why I’m wrapped up like a bad B-movie mummy?”

 

“Yes, you’ve been burned on over 65% of your body, 2nd and 3rd degree burns.  Tony has some experimental salve that we put on your skin after we cleaned it with distilled water.  The hope is that the salve will repair the skin cells like new but it will take some time.  Your body went into shock and now you need to rest and recuperate.  But there’s one more thing Darcy and I’m very sorry we had to do this but there was no other way.  We had to shave your head since the burning also occurred on your scalp,” as Bruce looked away.

 

Darcy swallowed hard, digesting this new knowledge and with a stuttered breath asked, not fully knowing if she really wanted an answer.

 

 ”How was I burned?  I was in the shower…”

 

Bruce looked her straight in the eyes, a slight green tinge circulating behind his own, “Someone poured acid in the water supply.”

 

With that, Darcy fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened.
> 
> This chapter literally wrote itself, felt like I was just taking dictation. Now the good news for you is that this fic that I only expected to be 5 chapters has decided it wants to be longer. The bad news, for me only, is now I have to figure out if my original idea is going to work in here at all. Plot bunnies I tell ya...
> 
> Thanks so much for your kind words and kudos, keep them up, tell me how I'm doing!


	5. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Steve's POV

CHAPTER 5

 

Steve stared at the prone figure lying on the bed, the subtle movement of her chest rising from beneath the sheets indicated life was still coursing through her veins.  He watched helplessly as the young woman shook in her unconscious state, the heart monitors beeping faster, and then settling in a familiar pattern after a few minutes.  He had sat here for hours now and watched this pattern of activity take place, subtly holding his breath every time until the monitors returned to a normal beat.

 

He remembered the first time he saw Darcy Lewis, struggling to carry a box three times her size filled with Dr. Foster’s equipment the day she moved into the tower.  He was just about to come to her rescue when Thor appeared and easily took the box into his hands.  He said something to her and she flashed a wide, brilliant smile and that was when Steve was lost.  She was fresh and genuine, not to mention knock-out gorgeous.  Curves for days, pouty lips, and a look of mischief in her eyes, Darcy unknowingly had Steve on his knees. 

 

The first time he was introduced to her was at a meeting.  Stark had been showing (boasting) the two women around the tower and brought them in to a conference room to meet the rest of the Avengers.

 

Thor stood up and swallowed Darcy in a bear hug. “How are you this fine morning little shield sister?”

 

“O-ok  big guy, but remember us mortals need to breathe,” she wheezed.

 

Thor released her looking sheepish.

 

“Aww, it’s OK hun, every girl loves a good hug but gentler next time, yeah?” Darcy shouldered his bicep.

 

Thor grinned and sat down waiting for Tony to make the introductions.

 

“Yeah, no squishing the newbies Thor,” Tony mock-chastised and continued, “And this here is Natasha, aka Black Widow.”

 

Natasha inclined her head in greeting.

 

“Stay on her good side,” Tony warned, “You never know when she’s going to bite back.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes.

 

“This is Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye.”

 

“What’s shakin’, bacon?” Clint quipped.  Darcy giggled.

 

“And the guy in the corner trying really hard not to be noticed is Dr. Bruce Banner.”

 

Bruce lifted his head from the sheaf of papers in his hand and his eyes darted around the room after hearing his name.  He spotted Jane standing next to Darcy and smiled shyly, “Uh hi.”

 

“Well, clearly you know Thor,” Tony waved as Jane walked over and gave Thor a kiss on the cheek.

 

And this is Capsicle, err, Captain America,” Tony stuttered as Steve glared at him.

 

Steve stood to shake each of their hands politely, “Steve Rogers, but you can just call me Steve.”

 

“Well, Just Call Me Steve, know where I can get a cup of coffee?” quipped Darcy, her large blue eyes staring up at him, a saucy smile on her face.

 

Steve swallowed and opened his mouth to answer but Tony cut him off.

 

 “Avengers kitchen, we’ve got a sweet coffee maker in there” and ushered the ladies out of the room.

 

Steve stood stock still as he watched them go.

 

“Cat got your tongue?”  Natasha smiled knowingly.

 

“Something like that,” Steve answered and sat down to continue the meeting.

 

He didn’t see much of her in the following weeks since he was busy with missions and paperwork but whenever he had a moment or two he would spy Darcy befriending everyone.  He remembered walking into the media room very early one morning in hopes of watching the news when he spotted her and Natasha passed out on the oversize couches, an empty bottle of vodka between them.  The next time he had seen her was when Clint called out from some vents overhead, “Next left!” and looked down the corridor to see Darcy cheerfully call out, “Thanks Clint!” and carried on her way.  After that there was the whole Tony and Bruce debacle in the labs and Darcy trapped inside with the Hulk.  Steve was terrified but could only watch as Bruce shifted, Darcy cowering behind a lab table.  Thankfully, it was her quick thinking that got the Hulk to sleep so she could leave the lab.  Before he could ask if she was OK, Jane had wrapped herself around Darcy and was crying with relief.

 

Next came that damned Thanksgiving dinner.  If there was one thing he truly regretted it was his actions that day.  He should have expected that she would try to befriend him; she had so easily made friends with everyone else.  When she announced that she had looked up all those recipes from the 40’s he was a little embarrassed but very happy that she had taken the time to think of him.  It was when he took the first fork full of food that became his undoing.  He was instantly transported to the past; he was eating at the table with Bucky and his family with his Ma right beside him.  Images of laughter and food, his Ma’s proud smiling face as she encouraged him to eat “just a little more, dear”, and Bucky poking him in the ribs to get him to laugh.  Strong waves of melancholy flowed through Steve, all his losses catching in his throat.  His Ma, long passed, Bucky falling from the bridge, Peggy an old woman with a scanty memory and here he was eating food with a bunch of people that couldn’t possible understand his pain.  Steve picked through his food, laughter all around him but he didn’t feel like joining in.  Darcy asked for something and automatically handed it to her and turned to Clint to talk, hoping to get his mind off of it.  It didn’t work and by the time the last plate was emptied, Steve had had enough.  He went to his room, changed into his gym clothes, and then proceeded to pound the heck out of 10 punching bags. 

 

It was several days later that he realized what he had done but it was too late.  Feeling like a fool and not wanting to own up to his bad behaviour he avoided Darcy as much as possible.  When he accidentally ran into her he was standoffish and cold and if his Ma could have seen him she would have tanned his backside with the way he was treating her.  He knew he was wrong but he was so thick with guilt that every time he tried to gather the courage to talk to her he chickened out.

 

Things had come to a head that day in the elevator as she barely acknowledged his presence when she boarded.  He looked over at her and saw her fiddling with her iPod but then caught a sight that stiffened him straight.  From his angle, he saw a soft curve of breast peeking out from beneath her sweater and bit his lip as he forcefully told himself to talk to her.  He had only managed a few words when all hell broke loose.  Grabbing Darcy, he thought of anything he could hold onto and remembered that the elevator had a false ceiling.  Luck was on his side as he begged Darcy to hold on and he held a death grip on a handle just above the ceiling tiles.  Darcy had plastered herself to him and his body reacted.  She was soft and warm and the small puffs of air she blew on his neck sent shivers down his spine, his erection growing immediately. Almost as soon as he grabbed a hold of her the jolt of the elevator crashing shook them loose and he found himself on top of her, his still very present erection grinding into her.  Embarrassed, Steve jumped off her as quickly as he could and donned his ‘Captain America’ persona to try and distance himself from the uncomfortable situation.

 

Carrying a stunned Darcy out of the elevator he was grateful to Jane for taking Darcy from his arms.  He needed the physical distance to get control of himself.  He talked to Tony at length about the possible reasons for the crash when he heard her call out to him.  Fearful that another interaction with Darcy would set off another reaction in his pants (that he had just managed to get under control) he cut her off and resumed talking to Tony, internally calling himself a coward.

 

He never did get a chance to talk to Darcy afterwards, there just never seemed to be the right opportunity to do so.  She was always surrounded by someone else and Steve felt maybe he deserved to have the cold shoulder since he had treated her so badly.  He decided to just let it go and admire her from afar.

 

Which sadly led to this moment as Steve stared at the gauze covered hand in front of him.  Shame and guilt overwhelmed him and he bowed his head as tears slid down his face.  He had wronged her, there was no doubt.  If he had just accepted her offer of friendship she may never be here now.  His memories ran with images of Darcy, laughing and smiling, true joy leaping from her eyes.  The feel of her soft warm body pressed up against his, if even for a moment.  Even her snarky comebacks and feisty attitude brought a sardonic smile to Steve’s lips.  Now, he wondered, if he even stood a chance with this wonderful woman.  One thing he did know was that at the very least he owed her an apology and that he figured he could do right now.

 

“Darcy,” Steve began quietly,” I know you can’t hear me now but if I don’t say it I don’t think I ever will.  You see, from the moment I met you I was taken by you.  I know, it seems kind of strange to say that with how I’ve acted around you but it’s true.  I’m just not very good with women you see.  I was an ass to you and you had done nothing wrong.  It was me, all me from the beginning.  I like you a lot and I guess I’m saying I hope with all that I am that we can be friends one day and you’ll forgive me.  I just want you to know how very sorry I am for everything that happened between us.”

 

“As for this person or people who did this to you, I want you to know I will stop at nothing to find them and bring them to justice. We are going to find them Darcy, I want you to know that.  I swear to you I will protect you and take care of you.  We all will but for me this is personal.  You are a beautiful, talented young woman and you definitely didn’t deserve this.  I just really want you to wake up, I want to see those gorgeous blue eyes looking at me, and I want to talk to you and get to know you better.  Do you think you can do that for me, Darcy?”

 

The steady beeps of the heart monitor were the only sound in the otherwise silent room.  Steve scrubbed his hands over his face, gave a stuttered sigh and slowly stood, tracing a finger over the sheet covering Darcy’s arm.  He lingered for a few minutes watching Darcy’s sleeping face and then left the medical bay.

 

From a dark corner of the room, Natasha emerged into the dimmed light and smiled brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go *passes out the tissues* Do we accept Steve's apology?
> 
> And you guys are amazing! 3500 hits for this little fic? Whaaaat??


	6. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi POV

CHAPTER 6

 

It was still raining madly four days after the attack on Darcy.  Thor was beside himself with rage and sorrow and it expressed itself so clearly with the weather outside the Avengers tower.  In his long life, he had never met someone as so full of life and true happiness as Darcy.  Her fearlessness and care she gave to everyone was given freely from the heart and Thor strongly admired those qualities.  He truly did consider her his sister in every way but blood and he felt that the time was now, more than ever before, that he made that relationship a permanent one.

 

Carefully rising from the bed so not to startle Jane who merely sighed and rolled over in her sleep, Thor crept as quietly as he could to retrieve his clothes and got dressed.  His Jane had been inconsolable and not even her beloved science brought a smile to her face.  It had taken some time to encourage her to sleep so fraught with fear and distress over the attack that she finally collapsed in his arms from sheer exhaustion.  He reached down and found the edge of the blanket and gently tucked Jane in snuggly.  He hoped that she wouldn’t miss his presence while he was gone.

 

Thor left their bedchambers and found his way to the medical bay.  Lying so helplessly was his little sister and Thor heard the crack of thunder as much as his heart was torn at seeing her so.  He found a chair and brought it closer to her bed and watched her sleep.

 

“Darcy, my friend, you must not linger in this sleep.  We all care for you in our own special way.  You bring light and goodness to our lives and we truly miss it.  I have a deep and special love for you my shield sister.  I know you think I say this in jest, it is easy to think so.  My life is long and yours so very short, it is true, but I think you may not understand your value.  I have met a great many peoples in my time across many realms and none have I held in such high regard as you.  When I call you my shield sister, it is meant that you are truly the sister I wish was raised beside me.  Since you are not of my blood nor grown up with me, I will make you sister of my heart.”

 

Thor raised his hand and pressed his palm to her forehead, a golden sparkling light expanded the breadth of her face.  The light swirled and made patterns on her skin that slowly sunk beneath the surface leaving Darcy with a golden glow.

 

“Sleep well beloved Darcy, awake refreshed.  Make no mistake, none will question you are my sister,” Thor intoned gently and left her in peace.

 

 

 *************************************************************************************************************************

 

Clint had Natasha flipped and pinned with her arms behind her back.  Natasha wriggled an arm free and drove a hard elbow into Clint’s side and twisted to free herself.  Clint grunted and went to throw a levelling punch when Natasha side stepped his swing, grabbed his forearm and flipped him over on his back, one dainty foot across his neck.  Clint tapped out.

 

“You’re getting sloppy,” Natasha said and reached out to give Clint a hand up.

 

Clint cast weary eyes back at her as he grabbed a gym towel on the bench and wiped his face.

 

“Not so sloppy, just distracted,” said Clint and reached for a bottle of water.

 

They had been in the gym for hours, each of them trying desperately to relieve the tension and stress coursing through them.  Darcy’s attack had shaken them, surprisingly none more than Natasha.

 

She had grown very fond of Darcy in such a short space of time.  She saw in her the girl she could have been, if the Red Room had never happened.  Natasha knew she seemed aloof and unreachable to others, all parts of her training.  No distractions and no connections.  Yet Darcy managed to find chinks in her emotional armor, wormed her way in, and made herself comfortable.  It was unsettling to Natasha to be vulnerable in this way and she didn’t like it.  Darcy was important to her, the sister she never had but that connection also made her leverage against Natasha.  She viewed Darcy’s attack as a personal attack on herself and that made her very, very angry.  She was trying very hard to erase the image of Darcy’s screams and blistered skin from her mind, her blood running cold from the very thought.

 

“You’re not the only one, you know,” said Clint as he watched Natasha do some yoga stretches on the mats, “She means a lot to me too.”

 

Natasha stopped what she was doing and went to the rack for a towel and sat down beside Clint.  She had watched Clint play with Darcy and it made her smile.  Clint’s past was just as rough as hers in many ways and it warmed her heart to see him open up to Darcy.  The young, vibrant girl drew out the battle-hardened soldier with laughter and care.  She supposed it was what made her want to get to know Darcy better.

 

“I know,” stated Natasha.

 

Silence engulfed them as their thoughts drew inward.  Darcy meant so much to both of them and it put them both on edge.

 

“She will get better,” Natasha spoke softly and looked at Clint.

 

“We will find out who did this,” Clint stared at Natasha with deadly determination crossing his face, “and when we do they better run.”

 

“My favourite game,” Natasha returned with a feral smile.

 

 

 **************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Bruce sighed as he meticulously wrote down the orders for the day nurses for Darcy’s care, the words jumbling on the page.  Sitting back in his chair he stretched his hands over his head and felt the small cracks in his back give, loosening his muscles.  Letting out a yawn, he scooted the chair back and stood, taking off his lab coat.  It had been a very long day indeed and Bruce was worn out.

 

He hated seeing Darcy in this state but he was determined to see her back to health.  The salve he and Tony had developed was infused with collagen, vitamin E, aloe extract, and a new substance called Regenix, a stem cell stimulator that sped up the healing process.  They had tested the salve on a small scale with success but this was the first time that it had been used in such a large quantity.  How the salve would heal 2nd and 3rd degree burns, no one knew.  All he knew was that he had to keep focussed on Darcy’s health as he could feel the Hulk’s rage simmering beneath the surface of his skin.

 

For now, he had managed to contain the Hulk but knew if he turned his mind over to the details of the attack no one would be safe.  The Hulk would come out and smash anything in sight in a misguided effort to protect the “tiny kind lady”.  Bruce knew Darcy had built a unique friendship with the Hulk after the incident in the lab and he could feel the Hulk’s protective instincts for her.  As for Bruce himself, he was grateful to her for the genuine friendship she offered, no fear guiding her actions.

 

He thought of the way she would take the time to single him out, bringing him specialty teas and bringing him some lovely shortbread she had made as a treat just for him.  She always smiled and laughed in his presence and drew him in for conversation, never letting him retreat into himself.  With Darcy around, he felt, well, normal.

 

It was these remembrances in mind as he stopped by her bed to see her sleeping peacefully and vowing to himself that he would return her kindnesses tenfold by making sure she healed.  And when they discovered who did this to her he would let the Hulk come out to play.

 

 

 **************************************************************************************************************************** 

 

 

“Jarvis, where is Tony” Pepper asked.

 

“Sir is on the balcony, madam,” Jarvis replied, ”Shall I tell him you wish to speak with him?”

 

“No, that won’t be necessary Jarvis, I will go to him myself,” Pepper sighed.

 

Walking out of her offices she walked down the hallway of the penthouse, past the open living room and out onto the wraparound balcony  At the far end she saw Tony sitting on an oversized chair, a half-empty bottle of scotch in his hand staring off at the New York skyline.

 

Pepper drew closer and pulled up a chair beside him and sat down.

 

“Want a drink?” Tony asked not looking at her.

 

“Not right now, Tony.  I think it’s time you go to bed,” she admonished.

 

“Nope, now’s the time to drink.  Are you sure you don’t want some?  Got lots here,” he motioned his hand to another unopened bottle on the table beside him.

 

“Tony,” Pepper sighed, “It’s not your fault.”

 

Tony reeled up and glared at Pepper.

 

“Um, yes.  Yes it is.  My tower, my ‘security’” he sneered and drank a swig from the bottle.  He stood, bottle in hand and walked to the railing of the balcony, his back to Pepper.

 

Pepper followed him and placed her hand on his back meant to be a comforting gesture.

 

“You couldn’t have known this would happen, Tony, no one could.  We are all upset by this and we will figure it out.  She wouldn’t want you to be like this.”

 

Tony shook her off and took another swig from his bottle, his shoulders shaking.

 

“But that’s the thing Pepper, I should have known.  After the elevator?  I should have insisted she go nowhere alone.  I should have cleared house.  Hell, Pepper, there’s a ton of things I could have done.  And where is she now?  Lying in medical burned and scarred.  It is all my fault and you can’t convince me otherwise.  And the worst part?  She doesn’t know the truth because I kept that from her too,” Tony ranted.

 

“Tony…”Pepper started as she drew him into her arms, “Tony, there wasn’t time.  Everything happened so fast…”

 

Tony stiffened and drew back, tears filling his eyes and sorrow written all over his face.

 

“And now Pepper?  I may not have time to talk to her.  What if she doesn’t get better?  What if after all is said and done she can’t stand to look at me.  It’s not like I’ve been there for her.”

 

“You can’t think like that Tony.  You just found out yourself.  Give her a little credit, she’s a beautiful and intelligent young woman.  She’ll understand, I know she will.”

 

Tony scoffed and shook his head, “Yeah, I can already see how that conversation’s going to go down. ‘Hey Darcy, wanna know something weird?  Yeah, I ran a DNA test and well, it looks like you’re my kid.  Cool, right?’  I somehow don’t think her response is going to be ‘Yeah, that’s totally cool, dad’.”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Now you’re just being difficult.  Look, right now me, you, and Jarvis only know the truth.  Tell Darcy and see what she wants to do.  Do we want to tell the others?  I think that decision should be up to Darcy, don’t you?”

 

Tony stood still and stared at Pepper, his eyes widened and drifted off in thought.

 

Pepper frowned and tilted her head, ”What is it Tony?”

 

Tony stared at Pepper, realization dawning on his face.

 

 ”Others.  You said others.  What if we aren’t the only ones to know?”

 

Pepper gasped at the implication.

 

“If it’s true then Darcy is in more danger than we know,” Tony stated somberly and stared back out at the skyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, who saw that coming? Be honest!!
> 
> I am truly humbled by the attention paid to this fic, you guys have no idea how encouraging it is to me to see so many fans. I am honestly having a blast writing this so thank-you!


	7. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Darcy talk.

CHAPTER 7

 

Tony sat down in the chair beside Darcy and gave her a sheepish smile.

 

“How’re you doing, kid?”

 

“Oh, just fabulous.  Just waiting for the esthetician to show up for my mani-pedi,” Darcy deadpanned.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and snorted.

 

“Ok, I walked into that, but seriously, how are you doing?”  Tony asked concerned.

 

“Well,” Darcy spoke in mock consideration, “As compared to being dead, I am actually doing pretty good.”

 

Tony wrinkled his forehead and pouted and Darcy sighed.

 

“Yeah, OK, enough of the snark,” Darcy mumbled, smoothing out a wrinkle in the sheet covering her.

 

 “I guess I am just really grateful to be alive, you know,” Darcy spoke softly and shrugged.

 

Darcy really was glad to be alive considering everything Bruce had told her about the incident.  It had been a full week since she had woken up and even then she still was prone to long sleeping jags.  Bruce told her this was completely normal, that her immune system had been compromised and it was taking every bit of energy it had to repair the damage.  He also let slip that he banned the others from seeing her since any infection she contracted would send her health in a tailspin.  She understood his reasoning but she didn’t like it.  So far the entire week, she only saw the regular rotation of nurses and Bruce and she was utterly bored.

 

After whining that she felt better and couldn’t she see someone for just a little bit, Bruce reluctantly relented but told her that she will have a strict visiting time in the afternoons.  Darcy beamed in happiness and was eager to touch base with everyone.  Bruce made sure that they all understood that it was imperative to thoroughly scrub up and don a mask when visiting to prevent any infection transfer.  They all happily agreed and were relieved to have the chance to see her.

 

Which was how Tony was sitting in front of her looking as nervous as a cat in a dog pound.  Usually, Tony was full of sarcastic jabs and comebacks and she could honestly say it wasn’t a good look for him to be so wound up.

 

“So what’s the deal, Tony?  I know you didn’t come in here just to find out how I’m doing, which is nice and all and I totally appreciate it, but you look like you got something to say so spit it out, OK?” said Darcy, a little exasperated.

 

“What makes you think I’ve got something to say?  I mean, can’t I ask how someone is doing?  You, know, I care too,” Tony nervously twisted his hands together and stood walking towards the window.

 

“Riiiight.  And that’s why you’re talking to the window right now.  Nice try Tony.  Seriously, what’s up?”

 

Tony turned back and looked at Darcy as if weighing her up and Darcy returned the look, waiting for Tony to talk.

 

“OK, OK,”  Tony sighed, defeated, “Yeah, I do have something I gotta say but before I do I just want you to know a few things.  First, I didn’t know.  I really didn’t and it surprised me too.  And I didn’t know long, I only just found out myself. Two, if I had known things would be totally different, OK?  Like stuff that happened would not have happened.  And things would have been great.  And three, well, I’m not upset by it, in fact I’m kinda happy about it and I can only hope you’re happy about it too.”

 

Darcy looked at Tony like he had three heads.

 

“Huh?” she looked at him completely confused.

 

Tony raised his hands and gesticulated wildly, “Look, I know I’m not explaining this well but there are reasons that I didn’t say anything right away, mainly because I was dealing with it myself and you know, I totally wanted to be sure about it before I said anything.  But now, I really have to say something because not only do you deserve to know but I think the others might have to know too.  I mean, it’s really the only way to keep you safe and I….”

 

“Tony!” Darcy shouted, cutting him off, “Before you give yourself an aneurism, will you just tell me already?!”

 

Tony threw his hands up in the air and sat back down in the chair, ”OK, OK.  Look, do you know you’re adopted?”

 

“Uh, yeah, since I was like 10.  What does that have to do with anything?”  Darcy asked puzzled.

 

“Well, it has a lot to do with it.  I, um, I ran a DNA test and it turns out, ah, that you’re my daughter.”  Tony mumbled out.

 

“Say what?”  Darcy gaped at him, shock written all over her face.

 

“I’m your dad?” Tony worried his lip and stared at her.

 

“Whoa,” Darcy stared back, her mind reeling from the news.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Darcy processing what was said and Tony trying to be patient to wait for Darcy’s reaction.

 

Darcy thought she might be having an out-of-body experience and moved her hand over her face.  _Nope, seems to be the right angle_ , she surmised.  _OK, so this is happening, I mean this is really happening!  OK, OK, just breathe, in and out,_ as she exaggerated her breathing. _You can do this!  Yes you can!_

 

Darcy’s internal pep talk must have been taking more time than she thought because Tony cleared his throat and looked at her with wide eyes gauging if she was OK.

 

_Not freaking out_ , Darcy coached herself _.  No I’m not.  Not. Freaking. Out_.

 

She turned to Tony and smiled and then pursed her lips. 

 

_See, you can do this. Just say something,_ her mind cajoled _._

Darcy opened her mouth to speak but then closed it, biting her lips.  A moment later she tried again, but only a low hum in the back of her throat became audible.

 

Finally, her vocal cards became unstuck and she squeaked out, “Dad?”

 

“Yeah?” Tony smiled, encouraged by her seeming acceptance.

 

“You know, I just don’t even know what to say and that’s really something _I_ never thought I would say.  I mean, OK, so you found out that I’m your daughter and you’re OK with it?  I mean, did you freak out?  Of course you freaked out, I mean I just found out and I’m freaked out, but you know in a good way but like, wow, soooo did not see that happening, know what I mean?”  Darcy babbled nervously.

 

Then Darcy realized what she said and groaned internally,  _Yeah, you really are freaking out_.

 

Tony reached up and scratched the back of his head and sighed and stood up to pace once again.

 

“Well, kid, I have to say I was just like you, kind of surprised (Darcy snorted) but then I thought about it and I thought, you know, it’s OK.  I mean, it’s OK with you right?” Tony eyed her nervously.

 

“Yeah…” Darcy thought about Tony being her dad and realized that it might not be so bad, “It’s totally OK with me.  But I really think we should get to know one another better, you know?”

 

“Oh for sure,” Tony waved his hands around, “Whatever you want, you know, maybe spend some time together?”

 

Darcy smiled, ”Yeah, I think I’d really like that.”

 

********************************************************************************

 

Darcy and Tony talked for a few minutes about her adoptive parents, _both passed away now_ , did she have any siblings, _nope, just her_ , did she have a good childhood, _just great except Johnny Stewart she had to deck in the nose because he wanted to touch her boobs in 7 th grade _(Tony made a mental note) and did she want to know about her biological mother and they both agreed to wait on that one for a bit and Tony swore he never looked to find out.

 

“So the reason I brought all this up is because of how I found out and what that means for your security,” Tony said.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Darcy.

 

“Well, I ran the DNA test and at the time I thought only me, Jarvis and Pepper knew.  But with all the bad things happening, it looks like all the attacks are centered on you.  So that got me thinking.  What if someone else found out?  Someone who has a grudge against me?” Tony explained.

 

“But you don’t know for sure right?  I mean that’s a pretty big leap.  Sure I was in the elevator but it could have been anybody.  And the shower?  Again, it just happened to be me.”

 

“That’s true,” Tony agreed, “But what if it wasn’t random?  I mean, I just found you, kid, I don’t want to lose you again.  So what I’m thinking, and I hope you agree, is that I’d like to tell the others so that we can keep you safe.”

 

Darcy thought about it and shivered at the thought of someone intentionally trying to hurt her.  She wasn’t going to lie, she was totally afraid.  If telling the other Avengers was the difference in keeping her safe instead of being, well, dead, she would do whatever she was asked to do.

 

Darcy nodded her head, “Yeah, I think you’re right.  I don’t want to die because I was trying to blow it off and I’ll feel a whole bunch happier if the crazy dude or dudette doing this is caught.  So go ahead and tell them.”

 

Tony clapped his hands together and stood up, “Well that’s great!  I’m going to call a meeting and get the ball rolling.  I promise Darcy we’re going to find out who did this to you and they are definitely going to be punished.”

 

Darcy stared in awed realization at Tony and smiled wide, “Well, yeah, ‘cause my dad’s Ironman!  How cool is that?”

 

Tony puffed up in pride as he left the medical bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a few days to get out, had some stuff going on. Made this light and fluffy! Enjoy :)


	8. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi POVs

CHAPTER 8

 

Steve had been lurking out in the corridor patiently (impatiently!) waiting his turn to go and talk to Darcy.  He had practiced in his head what he was going to say to her, the apology he knew he owed her.  It was making Steve’s stomach turn flip flops with nervousness as he kept eyeing the door waiting for Tony to come out.

 

Finally, Tony emerged with a self-satisfied grin on his face and upon seeing Steve clapped him on the back.

 

“Hey Cap, I know you’ve been waiting a while to go see Darcy but I’m going to call a meeting with everyone and it’s really important to for you to be there.” Tony insisted.

 

Steve said impatiently, “Look Stark, I’ve got some things to talk to Darcy about, can’t it wait?”

 

“No it can’t.  It’s about the person who hurt Darcy.  I…have some information that everyone needs to know,” said Tony evasively.

 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  He was really counting on speaking to Darcy and settling things between them but the chance to get intel on who the person was that hurt her was too great for Steve to pass up.  Reluctantly, he turned away from the door hoping Darcy would understand if he waited just a little bit longer and followed Tony to the elevator.

 

 

 ***************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“So I know you’re all wondering why I called you all in here, “Tony began, ”I have some information that might help us catch the saboteur.”

 

Everyone sat a little straighter, eager to learn any additional information that could put a stop to these attacks.  Pepper gracefully stood and walked over to Tony and slid her hand into his as he stood nervously in front of the team.  She cast Tony an affirming nod and smiled at him.

 

Tony pursed his lips and looked everyone in the eyes, “I think I know why these attacks happened and why Darcy seems to be the center of them.”

 

Steve scoffed, “What possible information do you have that we haven’t already looked for?  Natasha has already gone through your employee and contractor lists with a fine tooth comb.  Never mind everyone else doing their best to plug all your security holes.  Have you been holding out on us?”

 

“In a way, yes.  I have been holding out on you but it’s not just my information to share.  It was only just today that I had the permission to tell you,” Tony explained.

 

“Really, Stark?  Since when do you ask permission?  Don’t you usually just do what you want?  And who’s permission did you have to get?” Steve fired at Tony, frustrated.

 

Tony looked at each member of the team, hard glares directed at him.  Pepper squeezed his hand, a soft smile on her face as she nodded, encouraging him to share.

 

“Darcy’s” Tony said, “I needed Darcy’s permission.”

 

“Explain,” said Natasha coldly.

 

“Recently I came upon some information about Darcy, something personal to her and to me.  I honestly didn’t put two and two together until after the shower incident.  It got me thinking that I may not be the only one privilege to this information; that somehow someone else found out.  And I think that that is why Darcy is targeted.  It’s all my fault,” Tony hung his head.

 

“So are you going to share with the class what this information is?” Clint demanded.

 

“Yeah,” Tony puffed out a short breath, “I discovered that Darcy Lewis is my daughter.”

 

The team stared at Tony in shocked silence.  Steve’s eyes widened and cleared his throat.

 

 “When did you find out Tony?” he asked calmly.

 

“Just before the elevator incident.  That’s the reason she was on it in the first place.  I called her down to the lab because I had just had the DNA results confirmed.  The only ones who knew prior to today were Jarvis, Pepper, and myself.  I just came from talking to Darcy and she agreed to let me tell you all.” Tony explained.

 

Bruce, who had been quiet throughout the meeting spoke, “That’s why the additional security.  That’s why the burn unit nurses you hired and personal staff.  It’s all for Darcy.”

 

Tony nodded his head emotionally, “Look, it’s my fault she ended up here.  She’s connected to me, she’s m-my family. I couldn’t be there for her growing up because I didn’t know.  I have a lot of catching up to do if she’ll let me.  I have to protect her, I just have to.”

 

Thor stood and walked over to Tony and enveloped him in a manly hug, “You shall be the father you were denied in the beginning.   Fate would not have brought you together unless it was time for you to meet.  Have no regrets about the past, embrace the future happy times between you and my shield sister.  You can be sure that we all will do our part to ensure her happiness, as well as yours.”

 

“Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you,” Tony said.

 

“What do you need us to do?” Steve asked quietly.

 

“I need to find out who knew about Darcy’s connection to me and how they found out.  And I need someone to stand guard over her.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll do it,” Steve piped up quickly, “Watch over her, that is.”

 

“Clint and I will go over your building for bugs,” said Natasha, Clint nodding in agreement.

 

“I’ll always be around her, making sure she gets better,” said Bruce.

 

“I will be ready to stand guard around the building. None will harm Darcy again,” proclaimed Thor.

 

“Thanks guys, I appreciate it,” Tony smiled.

 

 *********************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Steve was stunned as he sat down outside the medical bay and watched the nurses flit back and forth from Darcy’s bedside to Banner’s office.  Of all the things he expected Tony to say, he never expected to find out that Darcy was his daughter.  He felt like a heel for attacking him about not being forthcoming with information but now that he knew the truth he felt like he should have known all along.  Darcy had the same devil-may-care attitude Tony had, they were so much alike that he wondered why he didn’t figure it out long ago.

 

His next biggest problem was figuring out how to approach Darcy now that he had placed himself in proximity of her.  He still had that apology he owed her but his nerves still go the better of him at times.  Steeling himself, he knew he could not delay any further and vowed to talk to her today.  Spying an interlude with the nurses going back and forth, Steve entered the medical bay.

 

“Hi, how are you doing today?”

 

Darcy eyed him from her bed, bandages still wrapped around her.  Despite her weakened state, she still had a fiery gleam in her eyes.

 

“Why do you want to know?” she asked coldly, “You didn’t seem very interested before.”

 

Steve winced at her tone and knew he deserved it.

 

Steve positioned a chair close to her bed and sat down, remorse filling his eyes.

 

“I’m very sorry about all that,” he said quietly and hung his head, ”I should never have treated you like that.  You deserved so much better than me being….”

 

“An asshole?” she stung, “Don’t worry Steve, I wouldn’t want to put you out any.  After all, you’re Captain America.  I wouldn’t expect someone like you to be nice to someone like me.  You made it pretty clear you don’t have the time of day for me and as far as I can see the only reason you’re here now is Tony told you that he’s my dad.  Did that raised my value to you?  Now it’s OK to be nice to me?”

 

“Darcy, please,” Steve begged, “It’s not what you think…”

 

“Oh, I really do believe it’s what I think.  You took your sweet time coming to me if you felt the need to apologize.  You know the kicker?  I really thought we could be friends, but jokes on me right?  No Steve, I really think you just better leave,” Darcy choked out, tears filling her eyes.

 

Steve slowly stood, his face stricken in pain.   He nodded silently and went back out of the medical bay and resumed his seat outside.  It was only then he allowed the tears to flow, all his hopes dashed.  Darcy would never forgive him and he knew that despite his best efforts she would never allow him to truly know her. Steve, lost to his own self-loathing, didn’t see Darcy on her bed, sobs wracking her injured body.

 

 

 ******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It was about a week after the confrontation with Darcy that Steve found himself staring dully at the book he brought with him.  He must have read the same page 5 times but the words weren’t registering.  With a sigh, he dog-earred the page and set the book down and looked into the medical bay.  It was late at night now and the lights were dimmed but he could see Darcy sleeping peacefully.  Shaking his head from weariness, he decided he needed a cup of coffee.

 

Making his way to the small kitchenette down the hall, he pulled out a Styrofoam cup and poured himself a cup. Spying some muffins, he grabbed one and made his way back to the medical bay.  Just as he sat down he looked over to see a nurse hovering over Darcy’s bed, fiddling with the IV lines.  He watched closely as the nurse pulled a syringe from inside a pocket in her scrubs and  stood poised to inject it into the IV.

 

Steve bolted upright and ran into the medical bay.  With a loud squawk, the nurse dropped the syringe while Steve had a choke hold on her.

 

“Jarvis, code red in the lab!  Code red in the lab!  Avengers assemble!” Steve screamed out.

 

The nurse was fighting back and tried to bite his arm to get him to release her but Steve wasn’t having it.  Kicking her legs out from under her, he brought her to the floor and pinned her there while Natasha came running in, quickly followed by the rest of the Avengers.

 

“What happened?” Natasha asked and quickly took in the scene.

 

“Tried to inject her,” Steve struggled to keep the squirming woman from moving.

 

Natasha came up to Steve and with a quick kick to the head, the struggling woman fell limp.

 

“Thanks,” Steve huffed and got to his feet.

 

Bruce spotted the syringe on the floor and picked it up with a tissue.

 

 “I’m going to analyze this,” he said and ran off to the lab.

 

“And we’re going to interrogate this,” said Natasha murderously as she and Clint picked up the unconscious woman.

 

“I will accompany you both,” Thor stated, his face a snarl of anger as a loud crack of thunder could be heard outside.

 

“Let’s go,” said Natasha to her fellow teammates and they all filed out to the security office.

 

Tony held Darcy’s bandaged hands as he whispered reassurances to her, his face a picture of distress as he tried to calm Darcy. 

 

Steve felt like a third wheel and started to leave the medical bay when a small voice called out, “No Steve, please stay? I—I feel safe with you here.”

 

Steve turned around and got a good look at Darcy.  Tears streaked her face, her body shaking in fear, her eyes haunted as she feebly held out a hand to him.

 

Steve moved towards her, his heart in his eyes.

 

“I won’t ever leave you,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a series of vignettes but it was necessary to move the plot forward. Thanks for all the kudos and hits! You guys are awesome!!!


	9. Vital Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of everyone POV

CHAPTER 9

 

Darcy wished she could say she was used to it but it never got easier.  First thing in the morning, every morning, was bandage changing time.  The nurses took pity on her for the first week or so and gave her a mild sedative to take the edge off as they peeled away the sodden bandages, each removal feeling like the worst carpet burn she’s ever had.  After she gritted her teeth so much that she was sure her molars were going to crack, the nurses would finally wash her skin in soothing cool soapy water.  Then came the application of the salve and by then Darcy was breathing normally again.  After being wrapped up again, Darcy was ready to face another day.  She was usually so exhausted from this routine that she needed a nap for an hour or so.

 

Today was different.  After the attempt on her life by a so-called nurse, everyone felt that Darcy should only be attended by Bruce.  Jane demanded to be there as support in the hopes that she could relieve Bruce of the duty.  Truth be told, Jane was feeling guilty for bringing Darcy into all of this in the first place and said so to Darcy.  Darcy scoffed at her friend and told her that if it wasn’t this it would be something else because there was no changing the fact that she was Tony’s daughter.  Whoever wanted to hurt Tony would have eventually found out about her and she could have been in even worse circumstances.  Right now, Darcy was trying to get through the worst of her routine.

 

“Ow, ow, ow , ow,” Darcy gritted out through clenched teeth.

 

Jane and Bruce were trying very hard to not hurt Darcy but the bandages needed changing.  It didn’t help that every little movement hurt, her skin still so very sensitive. They were taking the bandages off her scalp and by far it was the most sensitive part.

 

“Ok,” said Bruce, “We finally have them all off.”

 

“Thank God, I don’t think I could take any more” said Darcy huffing from the strain.

 

“Well the worst is over,” said Bruce kindly, “Now it’s just clean up and bandaging you up again.”

 

“I know it’s hard but it will be worth it in the end,” Jane smiled gently at Darcy, “At least now we can see if the salve has done any good.”

 

Bruce turned around to an over flowing medical tray of supplies.  He picked up a soft soapy sponge and carefully cleaned the back of Darcy’s head.  Darcy sighed as the small swipes cooled her irritated skin.

 

“Hmm,” said Bruce, “That’s interesting.”

 

“What?” asked Darcy, “Is everything OK back there?”

 

“More than OK.  Jarvis, can you focus on this spot and put it up on the screen?” asked Bruce.

 

“Certainly, Dr. Banner,” replied Jarvis.

 

The screen above the lab chair Darcy was sitting in came to life and all she saw was a red blob.

 

“So what am I looking at, Doc?” asked Darcy.

 

Bruce came around the front and smiled widely at Darcy, “What you are looking at is a patient who is recovering from chemical burns that happened 8 months ago.”

 

“8 months?  But it’s only been a couple of weeks,” exclaimed Jane.

 

“That’s true and the news is even better than that,” declared Bruce, “Jarvis, can you zoom in to the hair follicles?”

 

The picture on the screen showed tiny little hairs growing from the follicles, little dark dots in a random pattern all over the pinky red skin.

 

“Wow,” Darcy breathed in awe, “You mean my hair is growing back?”

 

“Yes it is,” beamed Bruce, “I suspect that the salve not only accelerated the healing of your skin, but it also stimulated your hair follicles promoting new hair growth.”

 

“Is there any further evidence of scarring?” asked Jane worrying her lip.

 

“Not that I can see.  The salve really has promoted new skin health.  Notice the new patches of skin are fluffy?  It means that the skin is able to retain water.  Most burn patients have to worry about hydration when re-growing their skin as the skin is not permeable yet.  In Darcy’s case, the skin has hydrated itself with the constant IV’s she’s had plus the salve acting as a barrier as well as a healing agent,” explained Bruce.

 

“Does this mean that I won’t have any scars?” asked Darcy hopefully.

 

“From what I can see so far, I am not seeing evidence of scarring.  That doesn’t mean you might not have some but it will certainly be to a lesser degree than those patients who have suffered the same burns using conventional methods of healing,” assured Bruce.

 

Jane and Darcy breathed a collective sigh of relief at the news, casting each other wide grins.  Bruce continued to clean the remainder of her exposed skin and began to apply the salve.

 

“Can I see?” asked Darcy unexpectedly.

 

Bruce furrowed his brow, “You want to see your scalp?”

 

Darcy shrugged, “Yeah.  I haven’t seen it and I know my hair is gone but I want to see what I look like.”

 

Jane and Bruce looked each other worriedly.

 

“Are you really sure Darce?” asked Jane quietly.

 

Darcy nodded confidently, “Yeah, I am.  I know it’s not going to be nice but I want to face it, you know?”

 

Jane nodded and sighed with a slight smile, “Yeah, I do get that.  Let me find a mirror, OK?”

 

Jane ran out of the lab and returned with a cosmetic mirror.

 

“Ready?” she said.

 

“As I’ll ever be,” smiled Darcy and looked into the mirror for the first time since the incident.

 

Her scalp was a reddish pink all over and she would have to say that if it was Christmas she would have been the brightest bulb on the tree.  She honestly expected the skin to be more puckered from scarring but it was just as Bruce said, the skin seems to be retaining water on its own so the skin was smooth.  She peered closer in the mirror to see the tiny hairs Bruce was talking about and saw that they were the same colour as her hair before.

 

Jane and Bruce were waiting patiently for her reaction as she grinned over at them.

 

“I look like Mr. Clean!”

 

 *********************************************************************************************************************

 

Thor and Clint stood over the cowering woman seated at the table in the interrogation room.  The room was small so with two buff Avengers crowding around the nameless woman was keeping her on edge. Natasha, however, was sitting calmly across the table in front of her eying the nervous woman who was busy twisting the hem of her scrubs, eyes cast down.

 

“What is your name?” Natasha said smoothly.

 

The woman darted a look up to Natasha, a blank expression on her face, and continued twisting her scrubs.

 

“Answer her,” demanded Thor and set dangerous steely eyes on the woman.

 

She cringed in fear and stopped twisting her scrubs only to start picking her fingernails.

 

“If you don’t answer, that’s fine,” Natasha smiled wickedly at her, “We will find out.  We have very good facial recognition software.  It’s only a matter of time before we know who you are.”

 

The woman darted her eyes back and forth and clenched her fingers together nervously.

 

“Let’s try something different,” Natasha continued evenly, “Explain to me how you managed to get into the medical lab.”

 

“I had ID,” said the woman bluntly.

 

Clint smacked his hand on the top of the table causing the woman to squeak and jump in fright.

 

“That’s not what she asked.  What we want to know is how you got the ID.  Who put you up to this?” he demanded.

 

“L-look, I can’t tell you,” she said sulkily.

 

“Can’t or won’t,” said Natasha leaned forward across the table, her eyes in a deadly stare down with the woman.

 

The woman eyes widened and bowed her head silently.

 

Natasha continued her stare down and then nodded her head thoughtfully.

 

“Come on boys, let’s see what we can find out on our own,” she addressed them and stood to walk away from the table.  Clint and Thor cast angry looks at the woman and left the room.  Natasha stood to follow them but at the door she poked her head back in to address the woman.

 

“As for you, just know that I will find out everything I can about you and all your little secrets.  This was your one chance to tell us and you blew it.”

 

Natasha closed the door on the woman’s astonished face and turned around to face the men.

 

“We let her cool her heels.  Let Jarvis finish running a facial recognition on her.  After that we let the FBI have her.”

 

Clint nodded his head, “Yeah.   She’s not going to tell us anything and we have her on camera with the syringe.”

 

“Did Banner discover the name of the poison in the needle?” asked Thor.

 

“Potassium Chloride.  Normally harmless in small doses but large doses have been used for lethal injections for death row killers.  It stops the heart.  The dose in the syringe was enough to kill 2 people.  If she had succeeded in getting the syringe in the IV, Darcy would have been dead in less than a minute.” explained Natasha.

 

Thor ground his teeth together, his face a mask of pure rage.

 

“It is fortunate that shield brother Steve has there to watch over Darcy.  I will go and inform him of today’s discussion and see to Darcy myself” said Thor and went into the elevator.

 

Clint cocked his head at Natasha, “That’s not all is there?”

 

“Not here,” whispered Natasha and pointed upward.

 

Clint nodded his head in understanding and followed Natasha into the elevator to the rooftop.

 

Looking around the roof for a good location to speak, Natasha indicated a low wall around the perimeter of the building and sat down.

 

“So what do you know,” asked Clint.

 

“That woman didn’t do this voluntarily.  She is not an accomplice in the true sense of the word.  She is being threatened,” Natasha revealed.

 

“But she knows who the mastermind is?” asked Clint.

 

“Yes, but she is afraid.  I believe that whoever it is has some leverage on her so now it is more imperative than ever to find her identity.  I suspect she did not want to say anything incriminating because she is being watched.”

 

Clint nodded his head knowingly, “We need to go on a bug hunt.”

 

“Yes,” Natasha said grimly, ”I also believe we will find mini cameras.”

 

Clint grunted and cracked his knuckles, “This person, guy, he’s been watching us?”

 

“Not just us.  Specifically Tony and Darcy.  How else would this person know of their relationship?” said Natasha thoughtfully.

 

Clint was silent as he watched Natasha’s face for any signs of enlightenment to their shared problem.  Natasha was too good, she knew how to keep her reactions in check and it was only when she widened her eyes and stared at Clint did he know she was on to something.

 

“What are you thinking?”  Clint demanded.

 

“The timing,” said Natasha, “the timing is too short.  How could the person know of their relationship and in such a short space of time have traps ready to spring?”

 

Clint widened his eyes in horror, “This guy’s been planning this for a while.  He’s had booby traps set up this entire time.”

 

Natasha nodded, “And he was waiting for the right moment to strike.  When Stark found out about Darcy, this person was ready to act to bring down Stark.”

 

“We have to warn the others, there’s no time to delay,” Clint exclaimed and stood holding out his hand to her.

 

Rising to her feet, Natasha checked her knives and nodded to Clint.

 

“Let’s get to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize profusely for such a late update. This week has literally been hell from my daughter being hurt on the job, to the snowpocalypse, to a family member passing away. I can honestly say I'm not too sure about the quality of this chapter but for better or worse, here it is.
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me!


End file.
